Big Bob-Omb
The Big Bob-Omb (also known as the Bob-Omb King) is a character from SM64 Super Bloopers and is the primary antagonist for SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Characteristics The Big Bob-Omb is the 1st boss in Super Mario 64. He plays a major role in SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie, where he plotted to usurp Bowser and defeat Mario and his toy counterparts. Video Appearances SM64 Super Bloopers The Big Bob-Omb first debuted in the SM64 Super Bloopers Valentines Day Special. In the video, Mario goes all the way to Bob-Omb Battlefields to wish him a Happy Valentines Day, to which the King didn't want any part of. In response, he tossed Mario around. It wouldn't be until the third part of SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie that the Big Bob-Omb would get his chance to shine. Arriving into the real world for a meeting with Bowser, he was instructed to freeze Mario's toy counterparts with a special spray. However, the Big Bob-Omb asked Bowser for money so that he could buy a tank to use against Mario, to which Bowser begrudgingly gives him money. After that, the Big Bob-Omb soon sprayed Mario's toy counterparts and headed back into the Nintendo 64. He then wrote a letter to Mario, stating that he froze his toy counterparts and that he must face him in the 6th part of the movie, to which Mario responded by panicking. In the forth part of the Movie, the Big Bob-Omb only shows up in voice only. While exploring the lost town in Wet-Dry World, Mario gets trapped in a cage set by the Big Bob-Omb. It wouldn't be for very long, as Mario used an Invisible Cap to free himself. The Big Bob-Omb then asked why he put it there. After escaping, Mario discovers a letter from Bowser, stating that he sent the Big Bob-Omb after his toy counterparts, but also was angered at the fact that he had to give him $50 for a tank. He then told Mario to meet him in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to tell Mario how to defeat the Big Bob-Omb. While not appearing in the fifth part, the Big Bob-Omb brought up a few times. Mainly Bowser telling Mario how to stop him. The sixth part of the movie had the Big Bob-Omb attacking the castle, so Mario goes up to Bob-Omb Battlefields to face off against him. After some trash-talk the battle began. The Big Bob-Omb got the advantage at first, but Mario managed to throw him 3 times and was able to finally defeat him. The post-credits scene at end of the seventh part had the Big Bob-Omb (voice only) bickering with Bowser, before Bowser fires his laser at him. Trivia * The Big Bob-Omb's voiced has changed since. In his 1st appearance, He sounded pretty gruff, but in the SM64 Super Bloopers movie, he sounded a lot like Shockwave. *His physical from in the 3rd part of the Movie was made out of Play Dough. Category:Characters Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Characters Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Bob-Ombs